Railroads identify the locations of their track features through a system of milepost markings. Railroad personnel can locate and access specific features using milepost markings. Most features such as bridges, crossings, switch points, dragging equipment detectors DEDs, etc. are located at fixed points throughout the rail system. The ability to locate specific features along the rail road track requires knowledge of the milepost marker as measured to the hundredths ( 1/100) of a mile. Once these features are located, maintenance, if required, can be performed to maintain the integrity of the track.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for the present invention which provides an accurate and efficient method of determining the location of features along a rail road track.